Heal the tormented
by NekotaliaFan
Summary: Just another fluff :D Gerita and cookies not really, i suck at writing summeries


A brunette layed helplessly on a metallic bed, brass looped tightly around his thin wrists as he squirmed under his restraints. The cold temperature of the bed caused goosebumps to rise on his smooth olive skin. The Italian was only wearing his boxers and nothing more when a tall man walked into the room. His bright lavender eyes glowed like two shimmering gems in the darkness of the room, the tall man walked swiftly over to the restrained italian while saying. "How are you my little italy? getting comfortable, da?" The sound of his voice was as cold as the snow that berried his house in harsh winter. Feliciano's eyes bulged in fear for his life as he begged. "Please...please Russia don't hu-" An octave cracking scream was ripped from his throat as the russian man smashed his pipe into his left side marking the fresh canvas of olive skin. Laughter and screaming filled the room as the crazed russian smashed his pipe into the frail body of the italian that was writhing in pain and agony. "p..p...ple..ease... i...i..i can't...take anymore..." feliciano cried between sobs and gasps for air. Crimson gushed from his chest and pooled underneath him just to spill onto the floor. Pain bloomed within his head then everything went black. just before he completely slipped away he screeched in pain as Ivan smashed his pipe into the brunettes head.

Ludwig ran, he ran faster than he thought was possible. He could hear the agonizing screams that blarred from inside the house, his speed increased when he heard his name being shirked from one of the rooms in the long dark hallway. He kicked down every door in that hallway and found no evidence of his little feliciano any where.

Loud yelling brought Feliciano back to reality, right there in front of him was a rather raged german tackling the russian man. Feliciano realized that he was back in the hell hole that was russia secrete room. He tried to speek but instead of words coming out of his mouth blood gushed out as he coughed violently. He fell, fell into an abyss of darkness and silence as his chest stopped moving and his eyes glazed over to stare forever into nothingness.

Ludwig cradled the unconscious italian in his arms as blood flowed from his chest. "Feliciano, I need you to vake up for me, dats all i need you to do." ludwig said as he tore off his shirt to make a makeshift bandage out of it, he wrapped it around feliciano's chest tightly to stop the bleeding. "Please...i don't know vat i vould do vidout you." Ludwig said as he carried the brunette out of the house.

four months later...

Ludwig sat beside the hospital bed like he did everyday when he didn't have work too important to ignore. "You know..." ludwig began. "I bought a new pot the other day. Your brother says it was made for cooking pasta and only pasta. It's funny really, I miss your cooking more than i thought i would." Ludwig lent his head on the backboard of the chair he was sitting in and sighed as he tried to remember the taste and smell of the italian's cooking. "I have something i wanted to tell you for a long time now, I...I guess i never really had the courage to tell you this but...I..ich liebe dich." ludwig said as he turned his head away from feliciano while his face turned a bright shade of red. A hand grabbed his arm and a voice said. "Ti amo, ti amo Ludwig." Ludwig opened his eyes and looked back at the bed. Feliciano had turned his head in his direction, his eyes were fully opened and his Honey eyes sparkled in the light. Tears stung his eyes as he looked into the italian's. "I missed you so much!" Ludwig said as he wrapped his arms around the bewildered italian.

Feliciano's eyes grew wider as he felt warm tears fall onto his shoulder. at this point Ludwig had unknowingly slipped into german as he held onto the fragile brunette, Feliciano felt his arms tighten protectively around him. Feliciano couldn't understand a single word his german friend was saying. when the german man's gripp became to tight for him to bear he chocked out. "g-germany y-you're c-crushing me." at this ludwig released his grip and said " ah traurig, es ist nur so war ich mir sorgen um dich."

Ludwig watched the italian stare at him with a confused sort of look on his face as he tilted his head question. "ha, Bruder haben Sie schon vergessen wie man Englisch sprechen?" Ludwig turned around to see gilbert standing in the door frame holding three ripe green apples. then switching to english he said. "hey there feli. how are you feelin little buddy?"

Feliciano blankly stared at the two german men in his room as he said with a yawn. " i feel like i've been sleeping for a long time~" a round green object fell onto his bed with a soft thud as the german sitting next to him spoke up. "ja, you have been asleep for along time." "about four months to be exact." the albino pitched in around a mouth full of apple.

"four months..." Feliciano said dazedly as he seemed to drift off to his own little world of thought. Gilbert ate quietly next to the door frame as he heard Ludwig try to get feliciano out of his daze.

"well i'm expected at the pub so see ya guys later." he heard gilbert say before he left. he was thankful that his brother showed up and reminded him he was speaking german, if he hadn't he would have carried out a one sided conversation in the language. ludwig laughed at himself mentally for being so stupid.

Feliciano saw it, he saw a smile cross ludwigs face. it was a small smile but it was a smile non the less. "Ludwig, you smile." feliciano said while smiling at ludwig cheerfuly. in an instent ludwigs face turned slight pinkish color as he turned his head away. "aaw~ ludwig don't hide your pretty smiles."

"i'll smile if you frown." ludwig mumbled. "huh?" he heard feliciano say. "i've never seen you frown when you're not crying. so if i smile you have to frown." Ludwig heard laughter behind him, then feliciano say. "ok then whenever you're ready." Ludwig then turned around and gave the best smile he could produce without laughing. Looking at the frown in feliciano's face was almost as painful as being punch in the stomache, the seriousness and concentration behind the frown was almost to frightening to look at.

Feliciano willed the muscles on his face to remain a from for ludwig but he couldn't help but struggle not to smile after seeing ludwigs amazing smile that was spread widely across his face. looking at ludwigs face was like an angel fell to earth and was now staring him straight in the face. it was just too beautiful. feliciano felt his frown give way to a bright brilliant smile as he gazed into ludwig's cornflower blue eyes.

Heat rised to his face as he saw feliciano laughing at him. "h-hey what's so funny?" ludwig asked only to be greeted with silence, for italy had laughed himself back into a coma. ludwig sighed and shifted in his chair before resting a hand on felicianos sweet face.

german: ah traurig, es ist nur so war ich mir sorgen um dich: ah sorry, it's just that I was worried about you  
ha, Bruder haben Sie schon vergessen wie man Englisch sprechen?: ha, brother, you have forgotten how to speak English?

if the german is wrong don't blame me, i used google translate


End file.
